Seeing Things
by mint repeat
Summary: Kevin sometimes see's scary things. Of the cookie people kind. JONAS. Tag to 'Double Dating'.


Dedicated to **xovickixo**. For being just about awesome. :D

* * *

**Seeing Things.**

/

Kevin woke up shivering and looked all around fearfully. One might wonder what Kevin was looking around for. Well he was looking for the cookie monsters which had been plaguing him in his dreams and threatening to skewer him on a skillet and eat him.

After he was sure there was no cookie monster around—with gumdrops for eyes and candy corn for teeth—his head flopped back on his pillow as he weakly raised his hand to wipe off the sweat of a nightmare. It was those damn cookies. They were everywhere.

He could see dead cookie people! And there was something terrifically wrong with that though. Kevin jumped out of bed and ran to the only guy he knew he could depend upon in the time of a crisis.

He took a running leap into the person's bed and dived under the covers.

"Whoa Kev! You are all up in my personal space!" Nick screeched as he threw back the covers hastily and moved away from Kevin.

"But Nick, I see dead cookie people," Kevin whimpered as he threw the covers over himself again. Nick groaned and looked towards the quivering fetal ball that was Kevin. That whole reverse psychology thing had backfired. He should have known being so intelligent as he was— just three points shy of a genius—that this plan was doomed from the start. Now not only was Kevin averse to the cookies, he was seeing cookie monsters?

Hold up there. What?

"Kevin, did you just tell me you saw dead cookie people?" That was simply preposterous. As all clever people knew and Nick Lucas was certainly clever, ghosts didn't exist and nor did ghost cookie people.

"I saw them Nick. They wanted to skewer me on a skillet and eat me. They had big gum drop eyes and revolting candy corn teeth. They are coming to get me I tell you!" Kevin moaned, clutching the duvet around his face and huddling into the corner.

"We have a problem," Nick stated sighing heavily.

"Of course we have a problem Nick. I see dead cookie people. We have no time for your sarcasm." Kevin suddenly snapped back and Nick bowed his head into his hands. He wasn't even being sarcastic.

"Okay, first off, we'll have to exorcise your demons," Nick said in a matter of fact manner. The sooner this was over, the better. He could then go back to sleep in peace and not be assaulted by scaredy cat elder brothers.

"There are demons too?"

Nick swore under his breath. That had been the wrong thing to say especially at a time like this.

"No Kevin. No demons here and no ghosts either because ghosts do not exist and nor do ghost cookie people. It's all a figment of your much too over-active imagination."

"If I saw them, with my own two eyes, I think that means they exist," Kevin said mutinously.

"Come with me. We are getting rid of this ridiculous fear of yours right now." Nick said in exasperation. He climbed out of bed and Kevin followed him, duvet trailing behind him and all.

There was still a bag of cookies he had baked in the kitchen. They slid down the pole and Nick went directly to the cookies, with Kevin right on his heels.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Kevin demanded, suddenly suspicious when he saw Nick taking out the cookies.

"No I'm not. I should kill myself though for being so colossally stupid." Nick muttered as he set the cookies out on a fireproof tray. He then put a ring of salt around it. He then took a matchstick and a matchbox and handed it to Kevin.

"Set the cookie on fire," he said tersely.

"I know we live in a firehouse and all but seriously Nick, setting a cookie alight is not going to solve our problems. And it could be a fire hazard!" Kevin whisper yelled.

"I know what I'm doing. Just set the cookie alight. There's the fire extinguisher nearby." Nick muttered tiredly. It was three o'clock in the morning and here he was performing a cookie exorcism. Everything about this was just so wrong and nonsensical.

"If you say so. If anything happens and we are still alive, I'm blaming it all on you." Kevin said and then moved away from Nick hastily as Nick reached out to punch him.

Nick eyed him with a glare and Kevin sighed and lit the cookie aflame.

The cookie burnt to cinders before his very eyes. And suddenly there were no ghost cookie people around him anymore. And even if they did plague him, he could simply set them afire, even in his dreams. Kevin clapped in delight.

"You are awesome Nick. I don't see cookie monsters/ghosts anymore. You ARE a genius!" Kevin said enthusiastically as he hugged Nick back. Nick returned the hug and both of them walked upstairs.

"But Nick, how did you learn how to do cookie exorcisms?" Kevin asked, curious as Nick tucked him into bed.

"Oh there was this video floating around once which I saw. It was by these two dudes called the Ghost Facers. They were very annoyed about these people called the Winchester brothers who they said were fake ghost hunters and stealing all their work. And then they listed out how ghosts could be exorcised. It was all nonsense anyways because obviously ghosts didn't exist but it worked here because these are ways to basically exorcise fears." Nick said thoughtfully.

Oh cool. Thanks Nick for all the help. Good night." Kevin said happily as he turned over and went back to sleep and began dreaming about squirrels dancing ballet and then these other squirrels doing hip-hop. It was a lovely dance off.

Nick settled down into his bed and drew his covers over himself. Before he went to sleep, one thought struck him.

Could the Winchester brothers be those brothers who drove around in a black Chevy Impala '67 claiming to hunt ghosts?

He then mentally whacked him self.

Of course not.

Cause there was no such things as ghosts. And he knew.

Because he was just three points shy of genius.

* * *

It was a vague crack tag to Double Dating because I imagined Kevin was seeing dead cookie people after getting rid of his cookie addiction. I don't know why though. Obviously the movie reference here is The Sixth Sense.

"I see dead people."

I originally wanted Kevin to go to cookies rehab but that didn't work out. So here you have it. Cookie exorcisms. :D


End file.
